Misunderstandings
by Isazu
Summary: Moose and Cam had a fight but neither is sure why it happened, are they making up or are they ending things. AU In the same universe of I love her and Cam's love Moose. One-Shot


"Are they still fighting?" Kirsten said while settling on the couch and taking her shoes off rubbing her feet trying to release the tension her heels put on them after hours of walking around. Jake, her boyfriend, came to her side sitting next to her and taking one her feet he started to rub it earning him a kiss from his girlfriend. Kirsten knew she was lucky to have him in her life not only cause of the little details he had for her but because even when her friends needed help Jake was there for them.

Cam had appeared a couple of weeks ago at their apartment door with a little suitcase and tears in her eyes asking them if she could stay with them for a couple of days. Kirsten let her in and console her friend for hours until Jake came home and joined them. The little brunette opened up to the couple about the huge fight that had happened between her and Moose just a couple of hours ago. If Kirsten was completely honest, she thought the reason it all started was really dumb, but apparently, it served as the door that showed some unresolved issues that drag from before they even dated.

"He tried to come in to visit her, but she didn't want to see him, so I had to kick him out. Honestly, I felt bad for the guy but Cam was really sad when she saw him and even though I like him I was not going to let him stayed against Cam's wishes." Jake knew the couple for a couple of years now, and he always wondered how long would it take for them to get married.

And to think that a couple of years ago he went into an interview in a law firm and he would have never imagined then that he would end up dating the girl that interview him. Kirsten was already moving up the ladder of the company due to her smart brain and having no issue saying whatever was on her mind no matter who she was talking too. A couple of months later when he started to date Kirsten, he got to meet Cam. Cam, Kirsten best friend was also doing great in her job at an online magazine, but she wasn't as outspoken as Kirsten still she won Jake's heart, and he pretty much adopted her as his little sister.

Cam and Moose were together for five years now, and this was the first big fight they ever had. Kirsten had told Jake that even though Cam and Moose had met when they were in high school, they didn't hang out at the university. "They usually got together once a month until they had this huge fight and then they decided not to talk for a while. After they talk again years later, they got together within a couple of months, and since then they moved in together and pretty much do everything together."

She continued to tell Jake how weird it was for their group of friends to conceive of them been apart and some were fearing that this would be another long separation for the couple or maybe even the end of them as a couple forever.

Jake hadn't ask Cam the reason why she had the huge fight with Moose but after watching the girl practically run away from his friend he was more than curious. So the next day when Cam arrived from worked he decided to confront her, at first, the girl didn't seem like she was ready to talk but finally she open up. "Ok, look I know for a fact that you are going to think this is dumb but please try to see it from my point of view."

After that, Jake was sure he was going to have to fight the urge to rolled his eyes at whatever Cam was about to tell him but he sat down and started to listen to the girl while she explained how the argument started. "Moose brought his yearbook out one day after dinner, and we started to look at it while cuddling on the couch. Even though we were best friends at the time he still told me some stories of that time that I didn't know, and we were laughing until he brought up Josh after one of his stories. He had told me about how he had almost broken his ankle in a competition, and I asked him when exactly that happened, so he started saying that it was when I started giving Josh control over me."

Jake's eyes almost came out of his face after hearing that; he knew Moose didn't like Cam's exes. Usually no guy was a fan of his girlfriend exes but in this case, Moose was overly jealous of Josh, he faults the guy with Cam not been with him as much as they used to in high school. The only other guy Moose hated as much as Josh from that time was the poor dude that took Cam to their Prom and without knowing it ruined the chance of them been together since back then. Cam continue her rant for a while, but for the most part, she just repeated the same thing over and over again until Jake cleared his throat getting her attention and she finally move on.

"I can't believe he actually said something like that. Josh never controlled me; I'm not a little kid you can control! Josh was a great guy, ok? When we started dating, I was constantly feeling bad because I had to focus myself on him instead of thinking of Moose who was always in my mind. I decided not to go to his competitions, and I told him that, and he had the audacity to say to me that Josh was so good that he had made me believe it was my decision". Jake sighed thinking how a guy that was obviously intelligent enough to have had a scholarship was dumb enough to get into an argument with his girlfriend and insult her basically referring to her as spineless.

"You know he didn't mean it like that Cam. He just hates Josh; I know that he is probably a nice guy" That earned him a hard look from the girl but he held his hands up apologizing and continue with his idea. "Ok, ok he is a nice guy. However, from Moose's point of view, he was the guy that had your attention for so many years that he honestly thought you and him were never going to be together. Also, Moose knows that Sophie was a way for him to stop any possibility of him trying to win you over."

Cam growl, she literally growled shutting Jake immediately making him a little scared of the brunette's reaction to his comment and wonder what her next move was going to be. "Sophie stopping him to be with me? He dated that girl way after Josh, and I broke up so if he was so **_desperate_** to be with me he could have ended things! Also, he said that if I really wanted to go with him to Prom, I should have asked him and not say yes to some guy that asked me!"

Jake focused all his energy into not show any sign that in that small and very specific subject Moose was right, sadly for him, Cam knew his tales better than anyone. "Fine, I could have asked him to the Prom, but I was scared that it might ruin our friendship. But for him to used that as proof that I wasn't as into him as he was into me. Since when are we competing to see who love the other for a longer time? What's next who is more deserving of who? I didn't make a move so what I don't love him enough? Well excuse me but, I was the one that admitted that I had a crush on him first. I open my mouth and receive beer all over myself as a response at first, can you imagine how bad I felt?"

By the time she finished that part of the rant, Cam had started tearing up, and for the first time, Jake understood that the fight for Cam was more than just Moose saying something bad about someone of her past. Cam felt judged about her choices before getting together with Moose because for Cam Moose was telling her that he felt more for her than the other way around. After hugging the girl Jake told her that a relationship was never a competition, and he was sure that everything was a misunderstanding but things like that should be talked out.

The next day he was alone in the house because after weeks of staying in Cam had decided to go out with Kirsten and now he was finally relaxing like a slob on his couch. Suddenly someone knocked on his door; he released a sighed at the thought that he was going to have to leave his comfortable position and probably have to stop his hibernation. At the insistence of the knocks he knew for sure that Moose was at the other side of the door, it was logical for the boy to be there at Jake's usual date night with Kirsten. Finally, he made it to the door and opened without even looking through the peephole and was suddenly face to face with a very pale and dishevel looking Moose. "Dude you look horrible."

Moose raised an eyebrow at the comment but didn't say anything, he just moved past Jake and went into the apartment making his way as fast as possible to Cam's room and continue to the bathroom and the other rooms. Finally, he was back at the living room with an annoyed looked on his face and stood in front of Jake that now was wearing a jacket and boots "She is not here, where is she?"

Jake explained that Cam and Kirsten were out and motion Moose to followed him out of the apartment, at first he seemed reluctant to follow Jake, but Moose assumed that they were going to meet the girls, so he went on. A couple of blocks down Jake stopped in a bar, and after buying a couple of beers, they sat on the little table in the corner of the busy bar. "Explained yourself. What exactly were you thinking about when you told Cam she was basically a zombie when she was with Josh?"

At first, Moose denied ever saying anything of that sort, but after a while, he admitted that it wasn't his best moment. "I don't know exactly how things escalated so fast. We were having a nice moment cuddling even; I miss cuddling with her so much." Moose stop talking and look into the horizon obviously trying to picture memories from Cam and Jake had to snap his fingers a couple of times to get Moose back to the conversation.

"Sorry, like I was saying we were having such a good time, and suddenly she got all defensive when I said something about Josh, and I lost it. I didn't even realize that what I was saying not only was something against him but also against her. I would have never called her a puppet I swear, but I see red whenever that guy is brought up in any shape or form and to hear her defend him. Is like the dumbest fight ever took a life of its own and destroyed my relationship." Jake rolled his eyes, again for someone that is academically smart this two are pretty dumb but still if they let a thing like this explode there must be something else behind it.

Jake told his theory to Moose and after his initial dismissed of the subject he finally let the possibility that the fight between him and Cam had a deeper meaning. "Things have been a little tense lately; our parents keep bringing up the fact that we have been together for a while now and that we should be thinking about the next step. I love Cam, but I´m not sure if she is ready to take it and I know for a fact that her mom is talking to her about moving on because she blames me for the fact that we are not moving forward with our relationship. The truth Jake is that I'm afraid to jump into something we are both not ready for and that at the end could destroy us."

Well, that made more sense that anything Jake had heard from both of them since the fight started and he wasn't completely sure what to do now. "You should talk to Cam about what you are really feeling because she thinks you are not trusting how she feels about you. Also, Cam is a grown woman, and it doesn't matter how much her mom mention the possibility to leave you, she is not going to do it if she doesn't want to. So, and this is only a suggestion how about you don't give her a reason to want to end the relationship."

The boy growl and Jake smile thinking how perfect were Cam and Moose they honestly were meant to be, and he hoped that in the end, they could find a way to be together. They stayed in the bar for a couple of hours until he received a text from Kirsten asking him where he was, she had just arrived at the apartment with Cam, and they were wondering about his whereabouts. Jake ponder if this would be the best moment for the couple to talk but at the same time they needed to open up, and he was pretty sure that Cam would be as tipsy as Moose.

With the possibility of a level plain field, he decided to tell Moose that there was a chance for him to talk with Cam, even though the boy was a little more than tipsy he eagerly stumble with Jake to the apartment ready to talk to her. A couple of minutes later, twice as much as it took them to get to the bar, they were trying to get up the stairs toward the apartment and the girls. They started singing a couple of songs not been able to remember any, in particular; neighbors would appear behind doors asking them to shut up. Finally, they made to the apartment and Kirsten was at the door looking horrified at the scene in front of her.

"Cam is already asleep morons. You can crush on the couch Moose, and you guys can talk tomorrow, she tried calling you, but your phone was off." Moose tried to take his phone out of his pocket, but he fumbled with it until it hit the floor and after staring at it for a couple of minutes Moose shrug and move to the couch, he could get it tomorrow. Jake and Kirsten went to their room ready to sleep in and with the hope that when they come out, Cam and Moose would be together and happy again.

An hour later Moose woke up unable to sleep and decided to go to Cam's room and see if he could get to talk to her. He knocked twice and entered the room, and to his surprise, the girl was seating on her bed hugging her pillow. Moose looked at her asking for her permission to go to her, and she nodded slightly. Moose turned and closed the door behind him after that he walked slowly to the bed and sat on the corner "Hey Cam. I didn't mean to wake you I just wanted to talk to you, and I couldn't wait anymore."

"I wasn't sleeping Moose. I've been having problems sleeping since I came here" Moose tried to focus his eyes on her face, but the room was almost in complete darkness due to the hour. Still, he could see that she had bags under her eyes that matched his and Moose started to worry if she had been eating fine. If he was honest, he hadn't been, but he had hope for her sake that she was doing better with their separation than he was.

"Cam, I'm sorry about what happened between us. I think that the real reason we got into the fight has nothing to do with Josh or anything that happened in the past. Still, I do apologize for what I said to you. You are one of the strongest women I know, and you have never allowed anyone to make decisions for you. On the other hand, I'm always going to hate Josh so don't ever expect me to say something nice about him; that is not negotiable." Cam smiled at the last part knowing well that any amicable relationship between Moose and Josh was a lost cost and she was more than ok with that.

Moose continue to explain that he was afraid that all the pressure their parents were putting on them to take the next step of their relationship would create a problem for them as a couple. "I don't want you to think that me not asking you to marry me means that I don't love you. I love you so much Cam that I find it impossible to live without you, all this time that you have been here I haven't sleep a straight night. I barely eat Cam, and you know how much I love eating."

She smiled again; it was impossible for her to stayed mad at him when they were together, the memory of him apologizing all those years ago after the time they were apart still made her heart sing. "I'm sorry too. I thought you were saying that I didn't love you as much as you love me but is not true Moose, we love each other and trust me even if everybody says that we should be taking the next step I wouldn't listen. We are the only ones that know what we should be doing with our relationship, and if you are ok with it as it is then I'm ok too."

He noticed that Cam didn't say that she wasn't ok with taking the next step and he wanted to smile but he let it pass. She had let him know once again what she wanted from him, and Moose was more than ready to do whatever in his power to fulfill her expectations. To think that all this time he had been wondering if she wanted him to ask her, it was a repeat of their past with him not asking her to be his girlfriend because he was afraid to ruin their friendship. "How about we get out of here. Let's go home, Cam."

The smile on her face brighten the room, and Cam was up in no time putting her shoes on, and Moose follow her lead starting to put her things into her little suitcase. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of putting one of her t-shirts in and pulled his girlfriend from her waist toward him kissing her nonstop for a couple of minutes. Without even noticing, they were on the bed taking each other's clothes whispering sweet nothing into each other's ears. Moose stop kissing Cam for a second and just stare at his naked girlfriend making her blush. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm so lucky to be with you. I'm not sure what I did to deserve you but trust me I'm not going to do anything to lose you."

In the morning when they put some clothes on and finally emerge from the room they found that they were alone in the apartment. However, there was a note on the fridge for them from Kirsten and Jake that made them blush. Apparently, their friends had decided to eat breakfast outside early in the morning due to the noises that keep escaping the room of the couple.

"Oh god, that is so embarrassing. I can't believe they heard us!." Cam was red and bury her face in Moose's shoulder mumbling how she was never going to be able to look Jake in the eyes again. Although Moose was also blushing he, on the other hand, was laughing and making little comments to Cam.

"Well babe, you were a little loud the last couple of times. I know I'm good, so it was obvious that they were going to heard something, but wow you really didn't keep it down at all this time." He said the last part laughing while Cam hit him repeatedly on his arm telling him to shut up and that he was incredibly annoying.

Moose managed to defend himself from her attacks with one hand and with the other tickle her into submission, after both of their hearts were at a normal beat again he smiled at her. "Ok now that you have calm down. How about we go back home, so they don't get complaints from their neighbors from all the noise I want to make you do".

Cam again attacked him while he laughed his heart out, a couple of minutes later they went on their way to their apartment. The entire way home was filled with kisses, hugs, and words full of love; they were finally back together, and this time, Moose was going to make sure that they stayed like that. Once at their apartment, he had to explain to Cam why everything was so dirty. "You see Cam; I was depressed and when one is sad is harder to do chores. Especially clean you know that cleaning is hard for me."

"You are a pig. Please go to the store and buy some cleaning supplies." Moose agree and reluctantly left his girlfriend at home to do some errands, and after he had picked up the cleaning supplies, he decided to phone Luke to tell him the good news.

Luke was happy for his friends, they had finally found their way back to each other and was even happier when Moose told him about his plans for tonight. "You are finally going to propose to her? I was worry you had lost the ring. How long it's been since you bought it? A year, two?."

"Hahaha, I know it's been a long time. I just wanted to be sure that I wasn't pushing her into a situation she wasn't ready for. Is finally happening, dude and you can't imagine how excited I am for this. I know that she is ready, so tonight is the night."

 **Notes**

Hi! This one took me a little more time because I was trying to think if I was going to write the proposal but I don't think I could do it justice. Just imagine the cutest thing ever and is probably what he do. Thanks for reading and if you can please review it really means a lot.


End file.
